Randomness of KNB
by Seraphina Vedis
Summary: One shots of Kuroko and friends! And of course, RANDOMNESS!
1. Kuroko no Facebook

Warnings: grammar and typo errors, unbeta, failed humor

This story is also posted on Wattpad with the same title

Kuroko Tetsuya

1 hour ago

Hello guys, i finally have a facebook account.

25 likes 41Comments

Kise Ryouta : KUROKOCCHI~~! YOU HAVE A FB ID~~!

45 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki : Shut up Kise, you are too annoying. Anyway, welcome to facebook Tetsu.

1 like

44 minutes ago

Kuroko Tetsuya : Hai. Thank you Aomine-kun

8 likes

41 minutes ago

Kise Ryouta : WAH~! HIDOII AOMINECCHI! (T-T)

37 minutes ago

Midorima Shintaro : Don't shout Kise. That's annoying. Welcome here Kuroko. N-n-not that i cared or anything, nanodayo.

2 likes

33 minutes ago

Takao Kazunari : Hahahhahahaha! Shin-chan is so tsundere! XD

17 likes

32 minutes ago

Midorima Shintaro I'm not Takao! And don't like his comments!

15 likes

32 minutes ago

Murasakibara Atsushi Welcome Kuro-chin, do you have any snacks? I am out of it.

8 likes

30 minutes

Kuroko Tetsuya Thank you Midorima-kun Murasakibara-kun. You are a tsundere Midorima-kun. No i do not have any Murasakibara-kun.

19 likes

26 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki HAHAHAHAH! Even Tetsu agreed that you are a tsundere Midorima! LOL

7 likes

25 minutes ago

Kise Ryouta Ahahahahahaha! LOL XD

3 likes

23 minutes ago

Midorima Shintaro OY!

15 likes

21 minutes ago

Murasakibara Atsushi Tsundere-chin do you have any snacks~?

11 likes

20 minutes ago

Himuro Tatsuya I have some at my home Atsushi. Do you want to come? Also, glad to have you joined us Kuroko.

2 likes

20 minutes ago

Kuroko Tetsuya Me too Himuro-kun, thank you.

Himuro Tatsuya like this

19 minutes ago

Murasakibara Atsushi Of course Muro-chin~

Himuro Tatsuya like this

19 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro Glad to have you here Tetsuya. Should i send you a friend request or do you want to add me your self?

7 likes

15 minutes ago

Kuroko Tetsuya Thank you, I will just add you myself Akashi-kun.

14 likes

15 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro No problem Tetsuya

Kuroko Tetsuya like this

14 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki ...

12 minutes ago

Kise Ryouta ...

10 minutes ago

Midorima Shintaro ...

10 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro Do you have any problem, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro~?

10 likes

9 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki N-n-no Akashi...

8 minutes ago

Kise Ryouta O-o-off course n-n-not A-a-akashi-i-cchi!

8 minutes ago

Midorima Shintaro N-no Akashi...

8 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro I thought so. 20 laps around the town. NOW.

18 likes

7 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki But-!

2 likes

6 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro Do you want me to double it for you Daiki~?

15 likes

6 minutes ago

Aomine Daiki Nope! Just 20 is fine!

Akashi Seijuro like this

5 minutes ago

Kagami Taiga Hahahahaahha! AHOmine is scared of a shorty captain! Welcome here Kuroko Tetsuya.

6 likes

5 minutes ago

Kuroko Tetsuya Thank you Kagami-kun. Also, i promise to come and visit your grave as thanks.

20 likes

4 minutes ago

Kagami Taiga EHH?!

13 likes

4 minutes ago

Akashi Seijuro Prepare to die Taiga, i'm coming to your house right now

22 likes

3 minutes ago

Kagami Taiga WHA-? KUROKO! HELP!

2 minutes ago

Murasakibara Atsushi Kaga-chin is going to die

10 likes

2 minutes ago

Himuro Tatsuya I will miss you Taiga

11 likes

2 minutes ago

Kuroko Tetsuya I am very sorry Kagami-kun.

18 likes

1 minute ago

Kuroko Tetsuya Kagami-kun?

30 seconds ago

Kuroko Tetsuya Ah, i think he died

25 likes

A few seconds ago

A/N : Hey guys! Long time no update! Am currently working on my other stories too! Hope u enjoy!


	2. Do not touch Kuroko's milkshake

Alright, how the heck it happens? Nobody knows, but somehow, Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen, and Rakuzan's basketball teams met each other at the basketball court. It was only a few hours after the Winter Cup.

Their plan was the same. To have a little warm up after the winter cup. Rakuzan and Seirin is different tho, they just happen to crossed that road on a same time. Seirin just came from the Maji Burger. And Rakuzan? Nobody knows, not that they want to know anyway. So back to the story, the respective basketball teams were silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Shout Kagami and Aomine together. They glared at each other and then they went to their own funny little world in the staring contest. Which made Seirin and Touou sighed at the same time. An awkward silence followed. And then,

"Ara, minna-san is here" Said a monotone voice. The other froze, including the Generation of Miracles + Kagami. They turned to the source of the voice.

"KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya?!" Shout them in unison. Half-shouted for Akashi's and Murasakibara's case.

"Ah, Konnichiwa." Said Kuroko blankly. And they fell anime style, which is a wonder becoz they're anime characters them self.

"Where were you?!"

"I was buying a milkshake Kagami-kun" Said him while sipping his dear favorite vanilla milkshake. "What a coincidence to meet all of you here." He said again. And then suddenly...

"KUROKOCCHI!" Shout Kise in glee. He went to hug Kuroko, and Kuroko was about to step aside before Aomine grabbed Kise.

"OY KISE! Don't go hug Tetsu like that! That's disgusting!" Said Aomine to Kise. "WAHH! HIDOII AOMINECCHI-SSU!" Replied Kise while crying Crocodile's tears.

"SHUT UP!" Replied Aomine. Kise was about to make a comment but Kagami already spoke first.

"HAHAAH! I DON'T KNOW THAT AHOMINE HAVE THE WORD "DISGUSTING" IN HIS DICTIONARY!" Said Kagami before he went to a laughing fit.

"YOU TOO! SHUT UP YOU BAKAGAMI!" Shout Aomine to Kagami. Kagami stopped laughing and a tick mark appeared on his right side forehead. "WHAT DID YOU SAY AHOMINE?!"

"I SAID WHAT I SAID BAKAGAMI! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AHOMINE!"

They continued their bickering and ignored everyone else. Kise laughing hard on the road, Murasakibara keep eating his snacks with no care for the world Midorima sighed and Akashi only face palmed. The rest of the people only sweat dropped. 'What an idiot they are...' Was their thought.

And Kuroko? He was silent all the time while watching the events in front of him with silent amusement. But then it changed when the fire nation attacked. Err...Ignore that part.

After a few minutes, Kuroko went to stopped the, but Aomine's hand touched Kuroko's milkshake and...

SPLASH!

The poor, innocent shake is now on the ground. Kuroko's hand, still forming an half circled shaped, twitched like he's still holding his milkshake.

The entire area is now silent.

And then Aomine said,

"WAAH! I'M SORRY TETSU!" Sreamed Aomine scared, like, really really scared.

Dark aura enveloped Kuroko. He looked to Aomine and smiled a sweet smile, to sweet that Aomine knows he's dead.

"A-o-mi-ne-kun~" Said Kuroko. Aomine gulped. "Please don't kill me.." Whispered Aomine fearfully. Kuroko returened to his normal state. And he said,

"It's okay Aomine-kun." Aomine sighed, " I thought i was going to die.."

"You wont die Aomine-kun... But you shall be punished..." Said Kuroko. His sweetly scary mode active. " Ehh?! You said it's okay!" Aomine screamed at Tetsu, his finger ponting at him. "I did, but I never said that you're not going to be punished, A-O-MI-NE-KUN~" He said while he do his Ignite Pass Kai stance.

"Tetsu-!" Poor -stupid- Aomine is now flying in the sky, with an Ignite Pass Kai on his stomach.

Kagami and Kise giggling -laughing- non-stop, but they quickly froze as Kuroko spoke again.

"Now for Kise-kun and Kagami-kun" Said Kuroko while turning to them.

"Ehh?! Me too?! Why?!" Said Kagami and Kise in unison.

"Because if it's not for you too, this will not happen." Kuroko then turned to Riko, Imayoshi, and Kasamatsu.

"Please, triple Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, and Aomine-kun's training for the next one month." Riko only nodded while smirking evilly with a very cold dark aura while Imayoshi and Kasamatsu nodded fearfully. Kagami and Kise lay on the floor, their souls coming out from their mouth. Aomine still flying to the puter space. And one thought crossed their mind.

'Never ever touch Kuroko's milkshake. Ever.'

The End

—-

That's for this chap! Thanks for reading :D Comment/Review and vote!


	3. Revenge : Part I : Prologue

Randomness of KnB is back! NO FLAME PLEASE!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Title : Randomness of KnB

Warning : Some characters are going to be out of character (Izuki :Kita kore!) no pun intended by the way (Izuki : *sulking*). Especially Kuroko. Grammar/Typo errors.

Note : This is part 1. You'll know if you read this chap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko IS bored. There's no practice today because everyone is still to tired after a practice match against Seiho. They wanted to get revenge from the Winter Cup (or is it Inter High?). Seirin still wins though. Their point is 80-79.

A little bit of the match scene, Seiho almost wins the match 74-79. But Tsugawa made a foul to Hyuuga (you know, just like Mibuchi's 4 point, what's the name?...Nah, it's not important) when he was going to make a three-point. So not only they get 3 point, they also get a free – throw. And it went in so smoothly. Mitobe do a rebound and pass it to Kagami. Kagami run but was blocked by Tsugawa and that made Kagami passed to Kuroko who did a Phantom Shot (Hey, Kuroko is also learning and did grow alrite? So his Shots is better now). And so they get those points.

Seirin should have point more score than that, but they can not do in their best condition because they just received a training from 'hell'(little they did know, Kuroko went through something much-much worse).

Back to the main story, Kuroko didn't know what to do. Kagami is out for a walk with Himuro and Alex. So he's alone now. Nigou doesn't count. He was think if he should play basketball, but he realized that he's not in the mood to do so.

And so he decided to call Momoi

* * *

[Hello Tetsu – kun! How are you?]

"Hello, Momoi-san, I'm fine. And I take it your also in good condition?"

[Ehh? How did Tetsu-kun know?]

"Your cheerful tone tells me that Momoi-san"

[Ah is that so?...ehehehhe… sorry Tetsu-kun]

"No need to apologize, no one is at fault."

[Hai~! But Tetsu-kun usually only use texting, is something wrong?] Ask Momoi concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Momoi-san."

[Then why is you tone sound so… sad?]

"I'm not sad Momoi-san, I am just feeling a little bit bored."

[Well, Tetsu-kun can do something of course~] _(Like going out to date with me)_

"I know, but that's why I called you, I need an inspiration of what to do. Can Momoi-san please give me any advices?"

' _I want to tell him to go out with me but… that will be too embarrassing!'_

[Mmm… maybe Tetsu-kun can do some pranking!

"Eh?... That's actually not too bad…."

[Really? But don't tell anyone that I'm the one who gives you this idea ne~?]

"I understand. Can you please send me their schedule?"

[Who…? The Kiseki no Sedai?]

"Hai."

[Okay~ I'll email you later with their schedule after 10 minutes okay? Because I'm still cooking at the moment!]

"Okay Momoi-san sorry for the bothering you."

[No you're not bothering me~ But does Tetsu – kun wants too try my cookies?]

"…I'm still full at the moment Momoi-san… but yes, you can give it to me."

[Really?! I'l give you my cookies in 2 days from now if you want!]

"Yes please. I'll wait for you for their schedule. See you later Momoi-san"

[Hai~! Bye Tetsu-kun!]

* * *

And then the line is cut off.

And Kuroko thought to himself… 'I guess I can use Momoi-san's cooking for Aomine-kun…'

After 10 minutes he received an email from Momoi-san, yes. It's the Kiseki no Sedai schedule. He reads them and starting to form a plan. He wrote down his plans at a piece of paper. After he is done, he re-scan his work and nodded mentally when he knows that it's a _very_ good plan.

' _This is going to be awesome… Let's give you all my revenge shall we~"_

When he thought that, a smile formed on his face. Don't get me wrong reader-tachi-san (?), while his smile looks very innocent, his aura pictured an evil – pranking – king (No pun intended). And the people that passed by his house is either pissed their self, runs away while screaming, or both of them.

And our dear phantom did not notice it because he's drowned inside his own evil plan.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER-

* * *

A/N : That's the chapter for now, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. So please review. Am sorry for the grammar mistakes and typo errors. Please tell me which one is wrong and please give me the correction so I can replace it.

THANK YOU

This is the list :

1\. Kaijou

2\. Touou

3\. Shuutoku

4\. Yosen

5\. Rakuzan

6... (don't wanna spoiler)


	4. Revenge :Part 2 : Kaijou no Kise Ryouta

Randomness of KnB

Revenge : Part II : Kaijou no Kise Ryouta

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki –sensei

Title : Randomness of KnB

Note : Kuroko goes to Kaijou to give pranks to Kise Ryouta

Warning : Kuroko is going to be sooo OOC.

P.S : Sorry for the grammar and typo errors.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko woke up this morning feeling strangely happy. And he almost, ALMOST can't stop a smile on his face. Why you ask? Of course, it's because his first day of becoming pranking-king (not really). And he is going to visit his first victim, Kise Ryouta. Yesterday, at night, Kuroko called Kise and ask him to meet up today and go for a walk. Which Kise happily accept.

 _'Poor oblivious Kise-kun...'_ Thought Kuroko.

But changed his mind with something evil,

 _'Then again, Kise-kun deserves it.'_

Kuroko took a bath, change his clothes, and have breakfast. It's 8.30 am, and he decided to meet Kise on 09.00 am. So he still have time to do something. So he decided that he will search for _something_ that related to his _plans._

* * *

 _-Time Skip-_

Kuroko has finally got _that_. And put _those things_ inside a clip plastic (what does it called?) and put it inside his bag.

And then his phone rang,

"Hello?''

[ Yo Kuroko]

"Ah, Hello Kagami-kun, doushita no ?"

[Do you want to go for a walk today? I'm bored]

"I am very sorry Kagami-kun, but I already made promise to Kise-kun today."

[Nah,, it's okay, maybe I'll go to Tatsuya. Ja na Kuroko!]

"Hai, Kagami-kun. See you later.''

* * *

"Hello Kurokocchi~!"

"Ah, Kise-kun." Said Kuroko blankly.

"So cold!" Said Kise while having crocodile's tears. Which made Kuroko rolled his eyes. Yes, rolled. Kise saw it, but he thinks it's his hallucination because he has tears in his eyes. So he shrugged it off.

"If you're done, can we go now?"

Immediately, his previous tears were gone.

"Yes~!"

* * *

First prank : Leave Kise-kun with his fangirls

"Matte kudasai, before we go, can we buy a glass of vanilla milkshake first?" Ask Kuroko to Kise when they are near Maji Burger.

"Eh? Sure of course! Do you want me to treat you?" Ask Kise. Kuroko think for a while,

 _"If Kise-kun bought me, it would be impolite... but I guess it's okay...? Wait, no..."_

"You don't have to Kise-kun, I can buy it myself." Replied Kuroko in a very monotone voice. "Eh? Are you sure Kurokocchi?" Ask Kise with a surprised tone, Kuroko never denied a free milkshake before...

"Yes I'm sure Kise-kun. Or are you saying that I don't have money? I don't have much but at least I'm not that poor Kise-kun."

"No no no no. Of course not Kurokocchi! Tehee..." Said Kise while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

 _After a few minutes..._

* * *

"Mou… where is Kurokocchi-ssu? Usually he didn't take this very long…." Said Kise to himself while searching for his 'beloved' Kurokocchi.

"I'm here Kise-kun."

1 second

10 seconds

15 seconds later…

"UUWAAAHHHH! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE KUROKOCCHI-SSU!" Shout Kise making many people looked to his direction. And as always, they think,

" _Who is he talking to? Is he crazy?"_

But then one of some… _girls…_ recognized Kise as that part time model and basketball player.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S KISE RYOUTA!"

"EH? THAT'S HIM?...YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"KYAA! KISE-SAMAAA!"

"RYOUTA-KUNNNNN!"

"LOOK AT ME BABYYY!"

Kise gulped and look to Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Let's go!... EH? WHERE ARE YOU KUROKOCCHI?!" Ask Kise because Kuroko is nowhere to be found.

"KYAA! KIIISSEEEE-KKKUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"KISE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"LOOK HERE BABBYYY!"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! KISE-KUUNNNNN!"

Kise looked to his right, his fangirl. His left, is his fangirls, front and back, his fangirls. Fangirls every where heck yeah! (alright, forget that last part.)

Because he can't escape, he has to do this and that like what he usually did. Signing autographs and taking photos for his fangirls.

Without him knowing, Kuroko was watching him,

" _Don't worry Kise-kun my revenge has not end yet."_ He thought while he chuckled darkly.

"Are you finished, Kise-kun?"

"WAHHH! KUROKOCCHI! Where have you been?!" Ask Kise with a shock state.

"I was watching you Kise-kun, watching you 'having fun' with your fangirl." Said Kuroko completely deadpan. Although if you see closely, you can see dark amusement inside his eyes.

"SO MEAN! Ah, let's go anyway…" Said Kise with tears on his face.

"Okay."

* * *

(I'm not going to write what they did. It will be up to your imagination.)

It's already nearing night. Around 7 pm (I wonder what they did…). It's time for them to split up.

"My house is this way Kise-kun. See you later…" Said Kuroko waving to Kise.

"Hai~! Bye bye kurokocchi-ssu~!"

"Ah wait, Kise-kun!"

"Hai?"

"It's for you." Said Kuroko while handing Kise a yellow box with purple wrap.

"Kurokocchi bought me a gift~! YAY~!" Said Kise with victory dance after he recived Kuroko's gift.

" _I…hope you like this Kise-kun… This is a revenge from me after all"_ Was Kuroko's thought (Enter dark laugh here).

* * *

Kise's house

* * *

"Yosha! Let's open this… I wonder what will it be? Maybe new clothes? Magazines? Basketball shoes? OMG I'M SO EXITED!" Luckily there's no one inside his home, if there's some…. Well, let's just say, Kise's pretty face won't last anymore.

1….

2….

3….

OPEN

Kise opened the box…..

….to see hundreds of earthworms inside.

Apparently, Kise was really shocked, that he didn't scream anymore, instead he collapsed with his mouth opened wide in silent scream.

* * *

Outside, Kuroko is actually listing to Kise. When he realized that Kise had collapsed, ha laughed darkly inside his mind

" _That was my present for you, Kise-kun…."_

People passing by couldn't saw Kuroko, but they did felt his dark aura.

Kise's revenge. END.

* * *

Omake :

When Kuroko reached his house, his phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

[Tetsu-kun!]

Tbc….

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

 **A/U : yay! Finished! Sorry for the grammar and typo errors, I caught WB. I hope you gus enjoy this and had a good laugh! Have a nice day :) Please review.**

 _Next chap :_

 _Brace your self, Aomine-kun_


	5. Rant(s)

I'm so sorry guys I haven't update for a long time... I really did... It's just that, I got Writer's Block. Almost all of the plot bunnies are leaving T.T Besides... my laptop stopped and stopped working. And dont forget the "Blocked Webs" Issues, I opened this using my tablet. Fanfiction is blocked on my Cable Internet... orwhatever it's called

Anyway, I'm still continuing my stories, so no worries. And please be patient, kay? I'll update, I promised, but I dont know when.

I'm busy, actually. The school just stressed me out and make me lose all of the motivation to study.

I was going to update some of my stories on my birthday (6 Nov). But, WB.

Oh, I also got too many dam^ stories playing in my head, I don't know which one to write, and it also add my WB disease even worse.

thanks for reading this, and sorry for taking up your time, and maybe also false hope.

Sorry for the rants.. I'll update sooner if I can


	6. Revenge :Part 3 : Touou no AHOmine Daiki

"Moshi-moshi?"

[Tetsu-kun!]

"Oh, good evening Momoi-san, can I help you?"

[Oh~ it's nothing Tetsu-kun~ But... Do you want to grab something with me tomorrow?]

"...I'm sorry Momoi-san, but I have plans for tomorrow."

[Oh~? It's okay, Tetsu-kun! But what are your plans? The Pranks?]

"..Yes. While we're still talking, I would like to leave a message for Aomine-kun please."

[Sure~! What is the message?]

"Meet me at Maji Burger at 1 p.m, I want to have some basketball practice with him."

[Okay~! Anything else?]

"I'm going to your house to take the cookies you made, is that okay?"

[Eh? Really? Yes it's okay, but you don't want Dai-chan to take and give it to you?]

"...I would like to take it my self Momoi-san" Because if Aomine-kun knows that it's yours, he won't take it

[Are you sure?]

"Hai."

[Okay then~! What time do you want to take it?]

"Is 9 a.m alright?"

[Okay~!... Ah! I need to go back now Tetsu-kun! Bye~!]

"See you tomorrow Momoi-san"

Kuroko smirked inwardly. Tomorrow is going to be fun~.

* * *

The next day

Momoi Satsuki is NOT a lazy person. Thus, she rarely wake up late. However, the idea of meeting her Tetsu-kun today, especially when he's going to her house for the first time ever, is too much for her full-of-love-heart.

She ends up fan-girling for more than 5 hours and wastes her energy.

And do not forget the fact that Tetsu-kun and her talked to each other around 7 p.m., making her fell asleep on midnight.

And now, on 8.30 a.m she finally wakes up.

And her meeting with Tetsu-kun is in an half-hour.

And she needs a full 10 minutes to fully wake up.

And don't forget that females.. especially someone such as her, likes to spend time to try to look great. No matter how she denies it.

So she only has 20 minutes left.

Somehow she manages to finish her shower in 10 minutes though.

Another 10 minutes to prepare for the incoming of Tetsu-kun.

She quickly changes into a pastel pink skirt, 2 inches above her knees, and a pastel blue shirt with frilly white edges.

She put on face powder and lip gloss and a faint pink eyeshadow match with a natural shape of eyeliner (how do that even look lol. Sorry, I ain't no good w/ make ups).

2 minutes left.

She runs towards her kitchen and took her wow-it's-a-very-well-done cookies (which is actually the total opposite), and place it 'cutely' into some kind of a box made for food.

And she also add a sky blue ribbon that has 'For Tetsu-kun ' written on it.

 _*door bell rings*_

"Ah.. yes! Comin'! " She answered.

"Good morning Tetsu-kun!" She said happily as she opens her house's door.

"Good morning, Momoi-san," Answer Kuroko back with a fond smile tugging at his lips, making Momoi's heart flutters.

"Uhh.. Momoi-san.. are you okay?" Asked Kuroko with a barely visible concern face when Momoi is frozen.

"Uh..uh-huh! Yeah! Very!" She answers her beloved Tetsu-kun a little absent-minded.

"So why are you here Tetsu-kun? Ah! Not that I minded! Tehee." Said Momoi still in a daze.

Kuroko sweatdrop. Did Momoi-san forgot the talk they had yesterday?

"Ano.. I want to get your.. cookies Momoi-san."

Momoi face-palmed inwardly. Was she that idiotic when Tetsu-kun is involved?

"Oh.. oh yeah, here you go. Ehehe..." that was her response, followed by a nervous chuckles. She gives him her cookies.

Kuroko read the _'For Tetsu-kun '_ on the ribbon and sweatdropped. Again.

"Thank you for this, Momoi-san. I'm afraid I have to go now, sorry I had to trouble you.." Kuroko decides to prank her a little and give her one of his cute pouts with a little bit of 'sadness' on it. Making him very cute and adorable.

 _Very cute and adorable_ , indeed. So much that Momoi got a nosebleed... well, more like nosebleeds since it comes from both of her nostrils.

And secretly, he's an excellent actor too.

"Uhh..." He continues, not sure what to do when he sees that Momoi is now passed out on the floor.

He put the cookies aside and pick her bridal style, muttering a small "sorry for the intrusion" and place her gently on her couch like a gentleman he is.

He then exits the house. Quickly. Don't worry though, he doesn't forget to close the door.

 _'Well'_ He thought to himself

 _'Let's search for the nearest honey farm ...'_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun" Kuroko greets Aomine with his usual blank look.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Language, Aomine-kun, there are children here." Kuroko scolds Aomine as if he's a child.

"Oh.. yeah.." Aomine answers Kuroko while scratching his head, gulping when he notices glares from some of the adults.

"..and don't forget it's annoying too." An invisible arrow made itself comfortable on Aomine's pitiful heart.

"Ahaha... yeah.. but my voice isn't that horrible, unlike most people, right Tetsu?" He responded while chuckling nervously. Still feeling a little bit depressed.

"No. Especially you." Another stab through the heart.

"So what do you need me for?"

"...what do you mean, Aomine-kun? If it's about us meeting, then it's to have a light basketball match."

"We both know that's just an excuse, Tetsu." Kuroko just slurps on his milkshake.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..so are you going to answer me or not?"

"Did you said something?" Asks Kuroko.

Aomine slamed his head to the table, surprising a few people passing by their table.

"I asked, what do you need me for? A light basketball match is just an excuse. I'm not a fool, Tetsu."

 _'Well you actually are.'_ Is what Kuroko thougt.

"It's true indeed that I have another.. reasons.." He keeps his face carefully blank.

Aomine is getting impatient, "And that is...?"

Somewhere inside his 'innocent' heart, lays an evil smirk, caused by certain plans in his mind.

Don't forget Kuroko is a natural-born actor.

"For our old times sake. In honor of our... lovely memories." Okay, he's talking in tongues now, Aomine thought. Kuroko's face is as blank as ever. But his smirk inside is getting a little bit wider.

"Umm okay..?" Said Aomine unsure about how to react in that situation.

Kuroko sighed, "Well, since it looks like you've finished your burgers, let's get to our favorite meeting place," He said, using his misdirection.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TETSU!"

Glares from the people inside the restaurant. Which is kinda ignored by him.. or he probably just too stupid to realize.

"Mommy, why is that guy talking to himself? Is he insane?" A random kid asked his mother.

Aomine twitched.

"OY!"

* * *

"Welcome, Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko dribbling his basketball.

"Oy Tetsu! Why the fvck did you leave me there?!"

"Language, Aomine-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

Again, Aomine twitched.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "Why are your cheeks red, Aomine-kun?" Not that he cares, but he needed to show a little care to his friend, right?

It suited him anyway. He kinda looked cute with those red palm marks.

Ehem.

"An old hag slapped me." Answered Aomine with twitching eyes.

Kuroko opened his mouth.

"Don't even ask."

Kuroko closed his mouth.

"Anyway, you sure you wanna have a one-on-one match with me? You're gonna lose miserably, Tetsu."

This time, Kuroko twitched. He caught the ball he's dribbling with both of his hands.

Yes, he knows that he will absolutely lose. But Aomine is in no position to say that because...

 _'First plan of being a PranKing : Aomine version : Start!'_

"Tetsu, are you okay?" Asked Aomine with one of his eyebrows raised.

Kuroko's grip around the ball tighten.

"Uhh.. Tetsu.. are you mad?"

 _'Of course not,'_ he thought.

 _'But this will scare you, and it's my intention,'_ thought Kuroko with a smirk.

Again, his grip on the basketball tighten.

Aomine sighed, a part of his pathetic arrogance coming back.

"You of all people should understa-"

 _*BOOM!*_

The basketball in his hands exploded.

Aomine gulped. A feeling of dread spread in his body.

"T-t-tetsu...?"

Again, Kuroko just sighed, "I'm sorry to startled you, but I just can't help it.. your remark is... unacceptable, you see, and it irked me..."

"Hahaha.. no, no.. it should be me who apologize.." After all, you'll never want to deal with an angry Tetsu. Aomine scratch his head nervously. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Don't worry about it, Aomine-kun," Kuroko dismissed his apology. _'But apologizing won't change the fact that today will be a... memorable day for you, Aomine-kun'_

A shiver run down Aomine's spine.

"Also, since the ball has blown up, can you please take another one? It's on my bag on that bench on your right."

"YES! Yes I'll be glad to help.. haha..."

As Aomine search for the ball inside his bag, Kuroko smirk.

3..

2..

1..

 _*POOF!*_

 **"WHAT THE** _*COUGH*_ **FU-** _*COUGH*COUGH*_ **WHY IS THERE** _*COUGH*_ **A FREAKIN'** _*COUGH*_ **EXPLODING POWDER** _*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*_ **THERE?!** _*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*_ **"**

"Ah, my apologize, that must've been from my activity yesterday." Kuroko answered with a blank expression.

 _'WHY WOULD YOU HAVE AN ACTIVITY THAT INCLUDES EXPLODING POWDER ANYWAY?!'_ Was what he wanna say, but he's still busy coughing.

 _'Of course,'_ Kuroko thought, as if he know what passed his ex-light mind, _'Preparing to have fun with you today, Aomine-kun'_

When Aomine has finished coughing, he took the basketball from the bag.

 _'This ball is very heavy and.. what's the word? Slimmy. Is this really Kuroko's basketball though?'_ He glanced at his former shadow. Kuroko's face is as blank as ever, but he's almost sure that he saw a glint in those blue eyes. Almost, because Tetsu is an innocent boy. He would never do this. _'Or would he?'_

"Oy Tetsu! Why's this ball so damn slimy?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Aomine-kun."

Of course he knows.

He asked his science-maniac uncle a few days ago to make a basketball with unique -slimmy- material that won't lose it's slimmy-ness even if there's some powder coating the ball.

Just a few feet away, from Tetsu, the ball slipped his hands, fall downwards onto his feet (remember it's very heavy).

He opened his mouth to scream, but before he can voice his shock, the ball let out some kind of gas, which smells BAD.

Yes, my dear readers, the gas came from stink bombs that was installed by Kuroko's uncle.

Aomine passed out.

* * *

 _*SPLASH*_

"WHA-what..?" Aomine opened his eyes. He saw Kuroko's face so closed to him.. just 2.5 centimeters from his.

Aomine took a big gulp of air out of reflex.

Kuroko withdraws his face a good 100cm away, letting Aomine chocked from getting too much air, making him have another coughing fit.

"What was that for?!"

"You have been out for 30 minutes, I was worried." Answered Kuroko. Lies, it's only for approximately 3 and half minutes. But Aomine-kun doesn't need to know that.

Aomine feeling tired, just rubbed his eyes and nodded.

And then he yawned.

Bad move, Aomine. Bad move.

Kuroko immediately put some cookies that he got from Momoi-san. The size is only 3cm diameter each cookies. He clamped a hand over Aomine's mouth.

He passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

Few hours had passed. Kuroko decided to put his final plan on hold. As he needed Aomine to regained his trust over Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun..."

"What is it, Tetsu?"

"Can we go there?" Kuroko pointed to a building which has "Best Honey Farm" written there.

It's honey farm so..

 **BEES**

THERE ARE FVCKING BEES THERE.

"Umm Tetsu, I don't think that's a good idea..." Said Aomine, holding back a shiver.

But then he saw Tetsu's face.

Another bad mistake, Ahomine.

Such a cute pout and pleading eyes are just too much for Aomine's non-existent brain. And heart.

So he agree.

Let's just say he can't sleep for weeks without getting nightmares which includes a big-assed black and yellow monster chasing him around while ripping his Mai-chan's favorite collection. Which is all.

And don't forget the background sound of Tetsu's evil laugh.

* * *

Sorry for not updating so long XD. A heavy Writer's block. Sorry for the grammar errors too.. and typos.. maybe.. also, my internet provider blocked this site, which make it even harder for me to found out how to update my stories.


End file.
